Your Song
by MelisaArtemis
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are on a clearing when Naruto decide to show her how much he love her. Songfic, Narusaku


Your Song, A Narusaku tale

"talk"

"thought"

_song_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song used in this fic. If you find something different between the original song and the one here, its because I change it to make it fit better with the fic. The song is "Your Song" by Parokya ni Edgar

* * *

It's a warm night in the middle of summer in Konoha, the stars are twinkling as the Moon give its gentle glow toward the village. It is truly a perfect night for romantics; the two young adults in a small clearing are no exception. The couple are enjoying the night in a clearing at the top of the hokage monument, simply enjoying each others presence and the gentle breeze of wind.

After a minute of silence, the male steal a glance to his girlfriend next to him. The girl looks so serene with her short pink hair flow with the wind and the moonlight brightens her skin. Truly, no other female can be as good as her for him, his goddess of cherry blossom.

Sensing that someone is looking at her, the girl look toward her boyfriend and give him a confused look before giggling as the boy tried to hide his blush. She reaches up and ran her fingers on his golden locks that are messy but soft under her touch, much like a feather.

The girl giggles again as she thought to herself, 'Feather? No, more like fur. A fox's fur.'

The boy seems to relax under her touch before he said, "This is a lovely night, isn't it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura move her hand gently from the hair to the boys whisker-marked cheek before she lay her head on his shoulder, "Yes it is. I'm glad that I'm here with you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto keeps silent as they look toward their village, the village that they fight for, the place where their memories are, both good and bad, happy and sad, but most importantly, its their home, a home where the people they care live.

Sakura lift her head and gaze into her boyfriends loving gaze, "Say naruto, why don't you sing? I want to hear your songs."

Naruto smile softly, unlike his foxy smile that hide his suffering and pain but a true smile that he reserve only for her before nodding and pulled out a scroll from his pouch while thinking, 'I have to thank Tenten for telling me how to put items in sealing scroll.'

He wipe a trail of blood on 1 of the seals and answered by a poof of smoke, revealing a classic acoustic guitar. The guitar itself is simple but it shows that Naruto has taken care of it as the wood gleam under the moonlight. He take the instrument and put in on his lap as he start strumming it with his fingers while Sakura sitting next to him, leaning a bit toward his shoulder.

He look toward her and said, "This is a new song that I created for you, Sakura-chan."

He start to sing softly, only for Sakura's ears to hear, his voice is both soft but also strong and full of emotion as Sakura listen to him intently.

Flashback

_It took  
one look  
and forever they are in front of me_

_One smile  
then I die  
only to be revived by you_

He was sitting alone on the swing, "why do they hate me?" when a tap on his shoulder cut him from his musing. He look up and saw curious emerald eyes of a pink haired girl of his age, "Why do you look so sad?" He replied, "Because noone likes me, I don't have any friend." The girl smile and offer her hand to him, "Then I will be your friend. My name's Sakura." The boy smile brightly as he take the hand, "I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

There are once 

_thought I had everything  
figured out  
goes to show just how much I know  
bout the way life plays out_

After the Genin exam by Kakashi, Naruto is walking along the road to his home, the glare from the villagers are just impossible to miss so he walk with his head down, 'The villagers hates me because they think I'm the Kyuubi, now my chance of happiness has been destroyed.' His musing cut short when he felt a pat on his shoulder, he look up and saw Sakura next to him, "Come on, Kakashi-sensei promised to threat us for a meal at Ichiraku."_  
_

_I take one step away  
and I find myself coming back  
to you  
my one and only  
one and only  
you..  
_

When training with Jiraiya, He has given up on winning Sakura's affection for himself, believing that the only 1 she wants is Sasuke. His revolve was set but it all shattered as he saw her again after training, he realize, his feeling for Sakura will never fade.

**Flashback ends**

_  
Now I know  
that I know not a thing at all  
except the fact that I am yours  
and that you are mine  
_

Naruto turn his head to Sakura on his side and give her a loving smile that she return heartily, the love between them is obvious. They belong together; it's not a dream or wistful thinking anymore, but a fact that will never change, for both of them.

_  
Oh,  
if you told me that it wouldn't be easy  
and Oh,  
I'm not one to complain_

Yes, they know that their relationship will not be smooth. Thorn and obstacle will always be there along the way but both of them won't have it any other way; they believe that their bond will take them through. They share a chaste kiss for a second as Naruto's song is approaching the end.

_I take one step away  
and I find myself coming back  
to you  
my one and only  
one and only  
_

_I take one step away  
and I find myself coming back  
to you  
my one and only  
one and only  
you..  
_

Naruto finish the song with a finality strumming before putting the instrument away, back into the scroll as Sakura take his hand and bury her head on his neck while saying, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto put his head on top of her before replying, "Its your song." They share a passionate kiss as their eyes close together and they fall into sleep on the clearing, the golden ring on their finger is gleaming under the night of stars.

* * *

My First fanfic is done and its Narusaku. Yay for Narusaku 3

PS: the purple button down there exist for a reason. Click it


End file.
